Goku wants Sanzo
by kanameouji
Summary: Goku tries to seduce Sanzo, will it work? GokuxSanzo dont like then dont read.


Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Saiyuki characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had been acting strangely lately. Sanzo wasn't the only one who'd noticed it. Though all the monkey-boy's actions did were irritate the golden-haired priest, Gojyo and Hakkai understood what was going on.

It happened again that morning. They had been staying for a week at a small inn in the woods for a little rest and relaxation, and though they all (even Sanzo) regretted having to leave, it had been agreed that they would depart the next day. Goku was helping himself to some rice when, quite suddenly, he fell over backwards so that he knocked Sanzo over, and they both lay on the ground, Goku in front with his back against the monk's chest.

He had tried hard to make it look like an "accident", but Gojyo and Hakkai knew better. They waited to see what would happen.

"…the hell…?!" Sanzo scowled, reaching for his harisen, and was about to bring it down on the brunette's head when suddenly…

"Did I do something wrong?" Goku asked, looking up so that he was staring straight into Sanzo's violet-colored eyes.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeech…_

The harisen stopped just above the younger boy's head.

"Uh…. yeah." Sanzo replied, a bit confused. Goku's gaze grew more intent.

"So what're you going to do to punish me?" Sanzo looked from the harisen to Goku, then back to the harisen.

"Um… I'm going to hit you with my harisen." he replied. Surely the child must be joking!!! After all, he may be a bit simple-minded, but he wasn't retarded. Goku pouted slightly.

"That's all?" he asked, a bit disappointedly. Sanzo lowered the fan, not knowing quite what to make of this.

"… What did you have in mind?" he asked in a clipped tone of voice.

"I was hoping you would butt-rape me."

"Gojyo!!!" both Sanzo and Goku yelled at the same time, their faces turning identical shades of red.

"Quit mimicking my voice and saying weird things!!!" Goku snapped, his face crimson.

"But that's what you want, ain't it?" Gojyo quipped, sticking a cigarette in his mouth. Goku's face flushed even more than either Hakkai or Gojyo thought possible.

"N-no! Like I would want to do that with _Sanzo_!" he shot back. Sanzo dumped the boy off of his lap, standing up quickly. "Uh, oops…" Goku mumbled. "No, I'm sorry Sanzo!" he called to the monk's retreating back. "I didn't mean it like-" The priest's gaze was that of a demon's.

"**Oh, really**," he growled in a strange voice. "**You think I care about that sort of thing**?!" he stormed off in a rage. Goku scowled at Gojyo.

"Aww! Look what you did now, you perverted kappa!" he ran after the priest. Gojyo scratched his head.

"Oh, he cares alright…" the red-headed demon murmured.

"Oh, no…" Hakkai sighed. "What will we do now?" Gojyo shrugged.

"We just have to get them to be more honest with their feelings is all…"

"So. I see the little monkey's been coming on to you." Gojyo remarked matter-of-factly to Sanzo. Sanzo looked up from his newspaper.

"Is _that_ what you would call it?" the priest replied coldly, lowering his paper slightly. Gojyo grinned.

"Horny little bastard, ain't he?" Sanzo just scoffed and started to read the paper once more, obscuring the youkai from his view. Gojyo frowned.

"Well c'mon, it's gotta be triggering _some_ kind of reaction!" he cried. Sanzo glared at him.

"What exactly do you take me for?" his tone was icy to the ear.

"Well, don't monks have sex with little boys all the time?" Sanzo threw down his paper and rose to his feet.

"Get. Out. Now." he snarled through gritted teeth. Gojyo blinked.

"Damn! Don't tell me you're still a virgin, Sanzo!"

"I SAID GET _OUT_!"

"Hit the nail right on the head…" Gojyo muttered, dodging the book Sanzo threw at him. "Well you need some tips then, right?" Gojyo winced slightly as he felt the cold gun pressed against his forehead.

"OUT."

"Okay, okay, I'm goin'…"

*~*~*  
"So, Goku, what do you think of Sanzo?" Hakkai asked gently.

"Sanzo?" the boy paused for a minute, looking up at the sky. "Well… I dunno… I mean… I guess we're friends… and I'm real grateful that he rescued me from that cave… and I, uh…" he blushed slightly. Hakkai got right to the point.

"Do you love him?"

"Well, sure I do!!!" the raven-haired youkai was taken aback by the quickness of the response. "And I love you too. Except not Gojyo. Stupid kappa…" Hakkai sighed.

"No, Goku… do you love him as… perhaps… more than a friend?"

"More than…?" he blushed deeply. "Is it that obvious?" Hakkai chuckled.

"You've felt this way for a while, haven't you?"

"Well… yeah… I'm not sure when it all started, but I… I dunno… I just… want him." he blinked, and blushed even redder. "I mean, want him to love me!!! Y'know!??!" Hakkai smiled tenderly.

"You want him in more ways than one, ne?" Goku hesitated, then slowly nodded.

"I can help you with that."

"Ah! Gojyo?!?!" Goku fell from the log he was sitting on in his surprise. "How- how long have you been there?!" Gojyo smirked.

"Ever since the, 'is it that obvious' part." he replied. "But don't worry. We'll help you get Sanzo to notice you."

"Really?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Yep. Now listen up…"

*~*~*

"Sanzoooooo!" Goku called, going over to Sanzo's room and thrusting the door open. But before Sanzo could open his mouth to yell at the boy, he cringed. "Sorry…" he shut the door. A second later a timid knock came. "Uh, Sanzo? Can I come in?" he asked softly. Sanzo rolled his eyes. Well, at least he was trying.

"Fine." he grumbled. Goku slipped in before the monk could change his mind.

"Urm… Sanzo… I'm sorry about-"

"Save your apologies." he replied, lighting up a cigarette. Goku frowned, then looked outside.

"It's raining."

"My, how observant you are." Sanzo remarked dryly. Goku gulped, then said what Gojyo had instructed him to.

"… But… that's okay because… we're probably going… t-to get wet anyway…" he closed his eyes, waiting for Sanzo to hit him with the fan. To his surprise, he didn't. He opened his golden optics to see Sanzo staring at him.

"You've been hanging around Gojyo, haven't you?" Goku blushed, and Sanzo nodded. "I thought so. Now ignore that stupid dumb-ass and get to bed. It's late." Goku sighed.

"But I want to sleep with _you_, Sanzo!" he whined. Sanzo flicked some of his ashes onto the floor.

"Like shit you're going to." he replied.

"…Please?" the boy pleaded. Sanzo sighed. He was too soft for his own good.

"Fine." he moved a bit to make a space for the boy. Goku took the opening and slipped into the bed, leaning against Sanzo. Sanzo threw his cigarette into the ashtray in the bedside table. "Dammit Goku, do you have to be so _close_?"

"I can't help it! The bed's kinda small!" he whimpered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep here then!" Sanzo flicked the lights off and turned over on his side so his back was to Goku.

"Sanzoooo…"

"What?!"

"… There would be more room if.. If… if one of us were on top of the other." The priest turned the lights back on swiftly.

"What is with you today?!" he snarled. Goku just looked up at him innocently. Sanzo sighed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, and don't blame me if y-!" he was forced to stop mid-sentence as Goku has just pressed his lips against Sanzo's. The monkey managed to slip his tongue into the monk's mouth, and after a moment, Sanzo pushed him away.

"What…?!"

"Mmm, Sanzo, you taste good!" Goku crooned, licking his lips. "I thought you would taste nasty 'cause of all those cigarettes, but…" Sanzo scowled.

"Damn! Do you really want to get in my pants that bad?!" Goku sniffled a bit at the remark.

"Well… I…" he stopped as Sanzo rolled over on top of him. "Nani?!?! Sanzo, I thought you weren't in the mood!"

"And I thought you _were_. Besides, after you trying to seduce me for a week, I should just get this over with!!! But you have to swear that whatever happens, you will_ not_ tell _anyone!!!_" Goku smiled.

"Sure." he replied. "But what if-!" this time he was cut off as Sanzo let out all his hidden feelings in a passionate kiss. Goku deepened it, wrapping his arms around the blonde man's neck…

*~*~*

"What happened last night?" Gojyo asked crossly when Goku came down to breakfast, Sanzo behind him. Sanzo changed direction abruptly, walking outside to smoke a cigarette. Goku stared after the man, and Gojyo had to repeat his question.

"Eh? Last night?" Goku blinked, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. Gojyo rolled his eyes. Though Goku hid the fact that anything had happened the night before, his eyes told a different story. They gleamed brightly, recalling exactly what had taken place. Gojyo however, was not in the mood.

"Damn! Why don't you just come clean with it! I helped you anyway!" Goku shrugged.

"Nothing happened. I slept on the floor." Gojyo grinned now.

"Oh, really? Is that all that happened? Are you sure that someone else wasn't with you on the floor? Because I didn't get any sleep last night. Wanna know why?" he leaned closer and said fairly loudly into the young boy's ear, "Because all I could hear upstairs was the floor rattling!" Goku blushed, giving himself away.

"Eh? Ah, really? M-must've been someone else, eh? Well, Sanzo probably, uh, he said he would, uh, he needs my help! Later!" he dashed out the door in the direction Sanzo had been heading. Hakkai smiled.

"Well." he said. "I guess it worked after all."


End file.
